<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Luckless Hostage Has Been Thoroughly Fried by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552591">The Luckless Hostage Has Been Thoroughly Fried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Breeding, Corruption, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating On the Floor, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Mind Break, Mud, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncon to Con, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Writing on Skin, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina gets kidnapped by a gang of bandits in her sleep and is forced to march to their lair to become their sex slave. Commissioned by anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Luckless Hostage Has Been Thoroughly Fried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move it, pig!” the gruff voice of a bandit calls out.</p><p>Lucina can’t believe she let this happen to herself. She made camp in the middle of the forest and forced herself to  only sleep for 30 minutes because it was absolutely necessary. But that was all it took. She woke up to the feeling of cold metal shackles against her wrists and ankles. She looked up and saw a bandit flashing her a malicious, gap-toothed smile before he leaned down and locked a heavy steel collar around her neck. Now, she was being dragged to whatever hellhole they were planning on taking her, presumably their base, to do God knows what with her.</p><p>“Bastards...All of you, bastards!” she shouts bitterly, angry tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“Hahaha! The pig still wants to talk! Well, go on, then! Squeal, little piggy!” the burly man holding her chain leash says. He turns around and faces her, his eyes filled with black hatred. “Nobody gives a shit.”</p><p>Bandits surround her on all sides; one holding her leash in the front, two on the sides holding swords and watching her warily, and one behind her, keeping his spear dug into her back so she has no choice but to move forward.</p><p>They march and march and march for what seems to be hours. By now, Lucina has no more tears left to cry and just begrudgingly tries to put one foot in front of the other. A short steel chain pulls taut with every step she takes, making her marching feel more like shuffling across the slippery terrain.</p><p>“Can we slow down, please? It’s...It’s really hard to walk…” Lucina asks, cursing herself for allowing herself to become so pathetic.</p><p>“Don’t care, bitch. We’re on a strict schedule here, and we’re gonna follow it even if I have to drag your worthless ass through the fuckin’ dirt,” the man holding her leash replies coldly.</p><p>The knight looks down at the ground, at the footprints left by the burly man in front of her, at her own bound feet shuffling on the ground. Since she was sleeping, she’s not clad in her full armor, rather, she’s wearing a thick leather vest and torn cotton pants.</p><p><i>Gods, it’s so hard to move…I can barely keep up with him...</i> she thinks to herself. Gradually, the consistency of the ground changes from coarse dirt to slippery mud, and it becomes even more difficult for Lucina to simply maintain her balance, much less match the brisk pace the bandits have.</p><p>Finally, it happens. Her ankle bends to the side for a split second and Lucina falls face-first into the mud with a comical <i>*splat!*</i>. The entourage of bandits stop and look at her. They all burst out laughing, like seeing the fallen knight covered in mud is the funniest thing the world.</p><p>“Hahaha! Holy shit, she actually tripped!” the skinny bandit holding the spear guffaws.</p><p>“Gods, imagine if we could show this to the whole kingdom! That would be even more hilarious! Gyahahaha!”</p><p>They continue to mock her for an entire minute. She turns her head to the side and makes an effort to wipe her face on the grass, at least enough so she can see and breathe.</p><p>The bandit holding her leash wipes a tear from his eye. “Phew. That was fun. Thanks for the show, whore! Too bad for you, we’re only just getting started! Now, march!”</p><p>He violently yanks up on the leash, forcing her body along with it. With some awkward motions, she’s standing upright again. She looks and feels miserable, especially with how the mud dampens her pants and sticks to her legs. The bandits burst out laughing once more when they see the Lucina-shaped outline in the ground and the entire front half of her body covered in mud.</p><p>“Awww, what’s wrong, little piggy? I thought you liked rolling around in the mud?”</p><p>One of the bandits pulls out a knife and kneels down. Lucina’s vision is still obscured by the mud, so she can’t tell what’s happening until she feels the cold tip of the knife dig into the side of her pants. He goes all the way down to her ankle cuff, causing it to dip forward from the weight of the mud. He repeats the process with the other side of her pants, separating them into two mud-covered and not mud-covered pieces, while simultaneously stripping Lucina of her pants. The mud-covered half falls on the ground and is soon forgotten, but he picks up the dry part and wipes her face off with the inside, where her ass was touching. Her face is revealed, angry and tinted with flecks of leftover mud, before he discards the now-dirty pants on the dirt like a used rag. They eye up her naked lower half like she’s a piece of meat.</p><p>“Alright, boys, we got a good one! But we gotta wait for tonight and share it with everyone else, got it?” The men surrounding her nod. “Yeah! Now, let’s march!”</p><p>They start walking forward once again. The skinny bandit with the spear grabs her ass and slips two calloused fingers inside of her plump, virgin pussy. She gasps and a fresh stream of tears roll down her face.</p><p>“Your cunt feels so good around my fingers, whore,” he whispers in her ear, his breath hot and pungent.</p><p>After suffering through another hour of marching and fingering, they finally arrive at a secluded cave and enter it.</p><p>“We’re back, boys! And we found a nice chunk o’ pork for tonight!” the man holding her lesh yells.</p><p>A horde of bandits turn to face them. Upon seeing Lucina, they all grin deviously and scramble towards the entrance, forming a path leading to the middle of the room. He yanks her chain, forcing her to walk along the path. She feels like a prisoner on death row.</p><p>In the middle of the room is a wooden table with a single man sitting at it. In front of him sits a bowl filled with disgusting-looking scraps, half-eaten and half-rotted food. He picks it up and sets it down on the floor, in plain view of the whole crowd. The man holding her leash turns it around and pushes her down onto her stomach. She would’ve fallen face-first into the “food” if it wasn’t for the man tightly holding her leash, but as it is, her throat is being tightly constricted by the heavy metal collar. He puts his boot down on her back, forcing her to go completely flat on the ground and putting her face centimeters away from the pile of slop in front of her.</p><p>“You see that? That’s our leftovers. You’re going to eat them, because we’d be fools if we wasted good food on a filthy pig like you!”</p><p>The crowd of bandits cheer, chanting “EAT THE SLOP! EAT THE SLOP! EAT THE SLOP!”. Lucina tries her level best to turn her head away, but it’s simply impossible. Her nose is filled with the acrid stench of rotting fruit and mudd. The burly man’s grin grows wider as he presses his foot down harder onto her back, threatening to damage her spine. Realizing that she’s completely out of options by now, Lucina closes her eyes and acquiesces. She sticks her tongue out and grabs a teaspoon of the disgusting “food”. The second it touches her taste buds, she gags and spits it back out. The flavor is positively vile, easily the worst thing she’s ever tasted. The crowd’s cheers refresh, adding in a dash of mocking laughter on top of the yells.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough. You’re gonna learn to love the taste of slop, ‘cause it’s the only thing you’re gonna be eatin’ for the rest o’ your life, whore.”</p><p>He pulls her body up and forces her to stand upright. One of the bandits comes out of the woodwork with a sword in hand. He slices the back and shoulders of her leather vest and it falls to the floor, leaving her completely exposed save for her muddy boots and steel shackles. Her face blushes a bright pink as the bandits eye up her muscular body voraciously.</p><p>“In case you haven’t figured it out, you’re going to be our community slave. From now on, your only purpose in this world is to let us fuck your holes until you can’t fuckin’ think. But before that, my men gotta get themselves ready.” He faces the crowd. “WHO HAS TO TAKE A PISS?! WE JUST GOT A BRAND NEW TOILET JUST BEGGIN’ TO BE USED!”</p><p>A horde of men scramble, pushing each other and fighting for their chance to be in the middle before Lucina becomes a washed-up cum rag. A dozen or so men make their way in, already with their pants down. They form a circle around Lucina and grab their dicks. </p><p>The abused knight is completely overwhelmed by what’s happening around her. The group of men all gaze down at her with malicious intent, but she can’t take her eyes off of the circle of dicks surrounding her. She’s never seen one, not even in a book. They’re all of various shapes and sizes, some uncut, some long, some hairy; but all of them have one thing in common: they smell like a sewer.</p><p>Her examination of their dicks is interrupted by a warm liquid hitting the back of her head. Then another one on her cheek. One by one, hot, yellow streams start to flow out of the dicks surrounding her. It takes a moment for her to realize that it’s urine. They’re using her as a human toilet. A part of her wants to try and escape, but she knows that it’s futile and she’ll only end up in a worse position than she already is. So, she begrudgingly resigns to just sitting there and taking it, letting the disgusting-smelling liquid flow down her face and onto her breasts, feeling it stick in her hair.</p><p>“Open your mouth, pig!” one of them shouts. She remains tight-lipped. He brandishes a knife and she complies. Three men immediately aim for the newly-opened hole, filling it with an intensely bitter liquid. They don’t stop, even when her mouth is overflowing with piss, forcing her to swallow down the vile cocktail as it comes. It sits in the pit of her stomach like a rock.</p><p>Finally, all of their bladders are empty. Lucina’s stomach gurgles and hitches, but she manages to keep it down with a pained swallow. She lets out a surprised grunt when she feels two wiry arms hook underneath her armpits and lift her body up. The owner of the arms drops her on top of the table. The burly man from earlier comes up to her holding a key.</p><p>“I’m gonna unlock your cuffs so we can fuck you without any issues. You can try to escape, just keep in mind that we’re armed and outnumber you while you’re naked and only have you wimpy little whore fists. We don’t need you to be alive, though we’d much prefer it if you were.”</p><p>Lucina swallows, trembling with fear as the man unlocks the cuffs on her ankles and wrists. They fall to the ground with a loud <i>*clank!*</i>. The burly man approaches her, grinning maliciously. He pulls down his pants, revealing his thick, ogrish cock. Lucina’s eyes widen. It’s twice, maybe three times as large as the other dicks she’s seen so far.</p><p>“I’m the leader, so I get first dibs on her cunt!” he shouts.</p><p>She sees the evil look in his eyes and starts to panic. She closes her lithe, muscular legs as tightly as she can. “Please, I beg of you, anywhere but there! I must retain my chastity until marriage, or I’ll be defamed!” she whimpers.</p><p>“You think you’re going back to your kingdom? How fucking stupid can you be?!” He grabs the end of her chain leash and pulls it taut. “Somebody come and plug up this whore’s mouth, she don’t got the right to speak no more!”</p><p>A wiry bandit climbs up on top of the table, rising above the crowd, and plops his smelly, uncut cock onto the knight’s face. Meanwhile, the leader forces her legs open and licks his lips when he sees her plump, virgin pussy, complete with a tuft of dark blue hair right above her clit. He grabs the underside of his cock and lines it up with her entrance.</p><p>“It’s been a long time since I’ve had some good virgin pussy!” he shouts.</p><p>With that, he forces his thick, flaring cockhead inside of her, breaking her hymen and forever robbing her of her purity. She screams in agony, but is quickly silenced by the wiry man’s cock forcing itself into her mouth.</p><p>“Ohhh, fuck yeah! That is a royal cunt right there!” the burly man yells, leaning his head back and spreading her vaginal walls. “God, so fuckin’ tight! It’s like a goddamn vice on my cock!” </p><p>Blood from her hymen leaks out from around his cock and drips down his balls. The thin man occupying her mouth has his entire length inside it, basking in the unnatural tightness from the steel collar constricting her throat.</p><p>“Yeah! Lick my fucking balls, whore!” he yells. Tears streaming down her face, Lucina sticks her tongue out and licks his hanging, hairy sack. Every centimeter of his dick has a disgusting taste of both bitter and salty, a fact that’s only overshadowed by the pain from feeling it throb inside of her throat.</p><p>The leader finally bottoms out inside of her. She can feel the crown of his cock pressing up against her cervix, and for a moment, she thinks that it might actually go inside of her womb. The panicked knight looks around her. Every bandit within sight is stroking themselves off, eagerly awaiting their turn, no matter how long it’ll take.</p><p>“Oh shit, I’m cumming! Get ready to get pregnant with a bandit baby, whore!” the leader shouts.</p><p>He grabs Lucina’s knees to support himself and grunts as he explodes inside of her. She screams from the torrent of disgusting bandit cum flooding her womb. Seconds later, the thin man blows his load straight down her throat, giving him a direct shot to her stomach.</p><p>Once they pass, the two men pull out. The leader grabs a pen and draws two tally marks on her tits. “Alright boys, knock yourselves out!” he shouts.</p><p>Immediately after, she’s completely swarmed by men. Her pussy, asshole and mouth are all claimed within seconds, leaving the other men to settle for her armpits, breasts, or just rubbing it against her flawless skin.</p><p>Hours pass. Hundreds of men use her like a sex toy. Each one of them leaves a tally mark indicating how many times they came, and by the end her torso is completely covered in them. They also wrote things like “filthy pig”,  “fallen knight”, and “whore princess” all over the rest of her skin. They weren’t finished until noon the next day, and Lucina was left a depraved, used, cum-filled mess.</p>
<hr/><p>Months have passed since that fateful day. She’s no longer Lucina the holy knight, she’s now Lucina the bandit, ambushing common travellers in the wilderness while wearing little more than a fur spaghetti strap and panties. She can move surprisingly well considering how far along in her pregnancy she is, though she has no idea who the father is. She’s completely forgotten about her old life. It would happen to anyone if they got mercilessly raped for days on end.</p><p>
  <i>I am Lucina: Bandit by day, slave by night.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>